


Titanium

by Xienta



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Piercing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xienta/pseuds/Xienta
Summary: “…You have a /what/?”Komaeda was perked up on the leather couch, his green coat falling off from one shoulder slightly at the sudden movement as he practically yelled the question into Hinata’s face. A blush formed on the brunet’s cheeks at the excitement of the other’s words. He can’t believe he just admitted that. Hinata accidently admitted about having a piercing, and Komaeda isn't content with /only/ looking. /BONUS CHAPTER 2&3/





	1. Metal

“…You have a _what_?”

Komaeda was perked up on the leather couch, his green coat sliding off from one shoulder at the sudden movement as he practically yelled the question at Hinata’s face. A blush formed on the brunet’s cheeks at the excitement of the other’s words. He can’t believe he just admitted that.

Hinata had no idea how he got into this situation. It was supposed to be movie night at Komaeda’s place, but boredom started to fall over the two as the plot in the movie just didn’t seem to go forward. The bright lights not being able to contain their attention as they both concentrated on other things. Other things being the person next to him. Silly questions drowned out the sounds coming from the television. It soon became a game of truth, a competition to see who could ask the other the dumbest things as laughs filled the room after each ridiculous answer.

The latest question still rang in his ears. “What’s the most embarrassing thing you did.” Mind gearing, trying to answer it with something the other didn’t know yet. He was about to mouth ‘entering an occupied changing room’ before he stilled his lips, knowing Komaeda was there when it happened, laughing at the action loudly as Hinata sputtered a ‘sorry’ at the half-naked woman in front of him.

Instead, Hinata blurted out “Getting a piercing.” Effectively shocking the boy, he cheered internally at his victory of winning the unspoken game. But as gray eyes widened, realization started to set in. Why did he admit… _that_. Komaeda's mouth was opening and closing for a good minute, not knowing what to say before settling on the question, as if he didn’t hear him right.

Hinata scratched the back of his head, a sheepish smile falling on his face as the pink on his cheeks started to fade. He just nodded at the other, not daring to say the word again. He saw gray orbs squinting, finger tapping pale lips as if deep in thought. A lot of questions in his mind, but not wanting to bother Hinata he decided to answer them in his own head. He swears he could see Komaeda’s white eyelashes blink in Morse code,  ‘Where’ and ‘how’ dancing in those thoughtful eyes.

Hinata thought back at how he got the piece of metal inside his body. His ex-girlfriend, Ibuki, had persuaded him into getting one ages ago, she had a thing for piercings, and being open-minded and compliant to the girl, he got it after a month of sweet coaxing. Eventually, they broke up, deciding they both looked for something else in a relationship. But the ending of their relationship didn’t mean Hinata took it out, getting rather attached to the titanium against his skin, heightening his senses just looking at the silver snugly adorning his flesh.

He and Mioda still remained close friends, but he was always feeling stiff when she was around his classmates, afraid she would run her mouth and spill this fact to the others. And now the idiot spewed out the secret to his best friend and classmate, to Komaeda, who had a thing for not being able to keep his lips shut. A soft pushing persuading question enough for him to spill everything.

Said boy’s eyes snapped open, returning from his daze with a conclusion. Hinata shifted uncomfortably, grabbing the dark fabric of his jeans and fumbling with it, waiting for the other to speak his assumptions. “No way…” A smile crept over pale features as he slowly pointed a slim finger towards Hinata’s crotch. “ _There_?”

Komaeda puzzled the conclusion together rather quickly, no pieces of metal visible on his face, and his torso was clean as well. He noted,  thinking back about how they would go to the beach with their classmates together. Of course the thought of brushing it off as ‘I took it out already’ was swirling in his mind, but his startled and embarrassed expression said so otherwise.

Hinata slowly nodded, heat rising back to his face again. He wanted this conversation to be over with, so he turned body back towards the television, looking at the scream as if it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. Silence set over them and he let out a sigh, glad the other didn’t prod at him with more questions or assumptions. As if Komaeda heard his thoughts, he opened his mouth the second Hinata relaxed. “Did it… hurt?”

Brown hair flew through the air as Hinata snapped his head back rather harshly, giving a warning look at the other that he had to stop trying to embarrass him, and that the joke was over. Eyes softening when instead of a devious smirk, he was welcomed with a genuinely confused expression. He really wanted to know, not trying to make fun of him. He sighed, guessing he might as well answer the boy.

“It hurt like fucking _hell_.”

His face contorted into displeasure as he remembered the procedure. It’s been almost two years ago, though, and the full healing of the skin made all the pain disappear. He thought back at how he’s able to tug at one of the balls, not feeling the burning skin anymore. A laugh bubbled deeply from Komaeda.

“Damn, must’ve been awkward to let a random dude stick a needle up your dick. I wouldn’t trust someone to do that.” Hinata couldn’t help at the halfhearted mocking reaction. It _was_ awkward, but lucky for him was very professional. He remembered his voice being very soothing, explaining the procedure thoroughly as he sanitized his equipment. “Well, unless the guy was hot.” Komaeda grinned widely at his own remark, laughing at his own joke with glee.

He knew Komaeda was bi-sexual already, so the comment came to no surprise. He thought back to how the pale male had mentioned it to him a couple of months after becoming classmates, feeling honored with the other guy's honesty and trust he put into Hinata. His face contorting into a pained expression, bracing himself for rejection of his newfound friend when Hinata laughed. The brunet just put his hands up in defense at the other’s face, explaining to him that he didn’t mind, saying “You do you.” After that bonding experience, Hinata felt a deeper connection in their friendship, and Komaeda looked relieved that he didn’t have to keep secrets from him.

“Yeah… it’s wasn’t actually pleasant-” Hinata mumbled, going back to his question. He wasn’t sure if he should finish his sentence. Komaeda realized he had more to say, so he nudged his eyes on him, waiting patiently for an answer.

To heck with it, he already told the boy too much anyway. No turning back from this, “…But it was definitely worth it.” White lashes flashed up in surprise, a laugh falling over his never-ending smiling lips “Now you’re making me jealous, Hinata-kun.” The brunet snickered at the teasing comment, throwing a piece of popcorn against Komaeda’s face. The brunet only laughed harder when he saw the sticky treat sticking against his hair. Puffing pale cheeks, he defensively crossed his arms, as if Hinata just insulted him deeply or something. The fake pout on his face contrasting with the smile dancing in his eyes as he plucked the candy from his white locks, throwing it back to Hinata, but missing his aim as it fell on the floor behind him.

“So, are you going to show me or what?” The words leaving Komaeda’s lips nonchalantly as he runs his fingers through his hair, plucking against the stickiness that the candy left. Hinata stilled at the honesty and, almost _urgency_ , of the other’s words. His friend always acted like a doormat, letting everyone walk over him happily. But when their friendship grew closer, He notched that Komaeda was quite the _sassy_ guy from time to time, enjoying the looks of surprise on Hinata’s face when he would catch him off guard. The brunet decided that he enjoyed seeing Komaeda’s cheery and cocky comments slip through the cracks, as it felt like he was blessed to be one of the few who was able to see the truly bubbly personality that was Komaeda.

Eyes looked into Hinata’s gently, his head cocking to the side in question. He wouldn’t force Hinata, _ever_ , so he knows all he had to say was ‘no’ for him to back off. He still got off from the couch, dusting off his white buttoned-up shirt as he let his fall his hand on top of the zipper of his jeans shortly after. Komaeda straightened against the couch, eyes widening as he held his breath.

He cursed himself for getting half-hard at the slight movement of him undoing his zipper. A rush of adrenaline caused by the excitement from the situation flew through his blood, only stirring at his problem more. Damn his hormones. He swiftly pulled himself out, tugging back his foreskin gently as his hand covered the shaft, hiding it from the other’s view.

Not that Komaeda minded, his stare fixated on only one part anyway.

Hinata followed the other’s surprised gaze, rather watching his own dick in his hands than look at the white haired male in front of him. From this angle, he could only see one of the silver balls, pressed comfortably against his slit. He didn’t like the rings, so he opted for a simple barbell instead. He couldn’t see it, but knew the curve ending at the underside of his penis, the other ball resting against the bottom of the flushed head, just next to the frenulum, as to not harm the delicate skin there.

Realizing the other probably couldn’t get a good look at the other side of the piercing either, Hinata raised his dick a little, nearly pressing the heat against his stomach, moving slowly as to not stimulate it anymore. A small gasp was heard from the boy sitting on the couch, gray eyes staring at the foreign metal in awe. This, Hinata thought, was the time to push the appendage back into his blue boxers, sit back down, and take revenge on the other boy by asking him a horrible question in return. Not liking that Hinata was being the only one embarrassed for the last couple of minutes.

When making the move of tucking himself in quickly, he noticed Komaeda started to mumble a question under his breath. Hinata was definitely sure he misheard him. “…What was that?” The brunet asked uncertain, head cocking to the side while his arms stilled uncomfortable, his hand still in the midst opening his boxers to tuck himself in.

“Can… C-can I touch it?” The question rolled into the air, white eyelashes blinking slowly over swirling eyes, clouded with uncertainty. Hinata just snapped his head to the side, breaking eye contact as a heavy blush started to mist over his face, pressing his lips together firmly. A sharp, single nod was thrown against nothingness.

A slim fingers pressed against the titanium ball on the underside, moving it gently from side to side, looking at the top ball move against opposite directions of his touch. All shyness left Komaeda’s face as he stared at the two balls in awe. “Does it hurt?” He asked slowly, not breaking eye contact with the shiny silver. Hinata let out a shaky breath, looking down at the impressed boy in front of him. He was sitting on the couch, one arm propped against the side of the leather to steady himself while he leaned his torso over it, hand stretch, finger prodding against metal. His face was soft in concentration, observing the object intently every time he moved it, a dust of pink on his cheeks.

And every time he moved it Hinata had to swallow down a moan, every time his cock would twitch against his hand, squeezing his palm over it tightly  so Komaeda wouldn’t notice how utterly hard he had become from the feather light touches against his piercing. He could feel the heat of the others skin so close to his erection, but effectively never getting into contact with the flesh.

A gentle push against the bottom ball caused Hinata to release a stuttering gasp. That felt so _good_. Fingers stilled, gray orbs quickly shooting up to look at his face, afraid he hurt the other before the brunet had the time to swing his head to the side. He must’ve looked pathetic, he thought when he saw Komaeda’s face darken while he was observing his face, eyes becoming half lidded, mouth slightly falling open in a soft _o_.

Hinata was about to tell the other to back off, craving an ice-cold shower after seeing the other leaned over his dick with _that_ kind of expression, when he saw a pink tongue dart out from pale lips. He followed the wet muscle as it wetted his top lip slowly. Hinata’s heart skipped a beat at the sight, an involuntary moan spilling from his lips as Komaeda never broke eye contact, staring deeply, _erotically_.

All thought were slammed out if his mind when that same pink tongue lapped against the bottom of piercing, wetness covering the bottom of his head. His dick twitched happily against the muscles as if begging for more. And more that tongue gave. Gliding up towards the tip slowly, feeling the bump of the second ball touching soon after, pre-cum being lapped up involuntary by the action. Eyes staring back at him through slits as he let a moan roll over his pale lips, the breath touching the wet cock, making it twitch once again.

Hinata removed his hand from his shaft quickly, pushing it into the fluff of white hair instead, reveling in the softness of the other’s strands brushing against his palms. A pleased hum left Komaeda’s lips at the action, now being able to run his tongue down the entire underside of the other’s dick.

“Holy… f-fuck.” It felt good. It felt _more_ than good. The pink muscle applying the perfect amount of pressure, leaving a wet trail as he slowly inched towards the base, pressing his lips against the heated skin there, in an affectionate kiss, before relaxing his mouth, running the head up Hinata’s shaft again, slack lips trailing over the wetness of the saliva trail.

Hinata shuddered. How could his friend, his cute, adorable friend look so fucking _hot_? His face was practically screaming arousal, radiating into the most erotic sight he had ever witnessed. He felt his own hand tugging against white strands, urging him on. And of course, Komaeda happily complied, a pleased sigh left him before letting his lips fall over the others cock, sucking on the tip as his tongue played with the top metal ball.

Hearing loud moans and grunts around him, it took Hinata a full minute to understand that those noises were coming from himself. Embarrassed, He placed his free hand over his mouth, getting a disappointed glance from the boy under him. He just looked back desperately, asking him to take in more. A last teasing lick being felt on the piercing as the boy slacked his mouth, losing the suction, and inching the dick further into his mouth.

His delicious, hot, wet mouth.

Hinata threw his head back, moaning loudly against his hand as he felt the tip of his dick hit the back of the other’s throat, feeling it squeeze his dick just _right_. His mouth moved up again, as to not choke himself, breathing through his nose shakily as he started to fuck the boy with his mouth. The brunet felt slender fingers running down his shirt, teasing the bottom of his stomach white the other pale hand tugged down his pants. He heard the thud of denim hitting the ground, followed by a pleased moan of approval when he felt a hand roam on the now exposed skin.

And, fuck, Hinata wanted the boy to moan again because the vibration fell right against his dripping cock. He was close, _so_ close. His hand tightening in white locks, his cock twitching against the others tongue. A moan spilled through his fingers, preparing himself for release.

Komaeda swiftly removed his lips from his cock, a wet sounding pop was heard because of the sudden action. He didn’t want Hinata to climax just yet, grinning lazily as drool started to fall over his lips, eyes challenging.

Too bad Hinata had none of his sick games, as he quickly fisted his erection, pumping harshly, two flicks of the wrists was enough to nudge him off over the edge. The Look on Komaeda’s face was gold as he realized what was going on too late, closing one eye as he felt hot cum spray all over his face, rolling down his cheek and the corner of his mouth.

Slowly regaining his vision again, Hinata focused on Komaeda once again, his face attracting his eyes like a moth to the light. He hummed in appreciation when he saw the pale skin flushed a pretty pink, thick, white fluid running down on one side of his face. Eyes staring back at him hotly as he noticed the pink tongue leaving in-between now swollen lips, licking up a drop of cum that was dangling on the side of his mouth. “Hinata-kun tastes so _good_.” His voice sounded raspy, throat cracking under the weight of his words. The sound went towards Hinata’s cock immediately, loving how out of breath the boy beneath him sounded.

A green coat was swiftly shrugged off of slender shoulders, throwing it over the armrest of the couch as he leaned into the other boy again, face nuzzling Hinata’s hips as a pale finger drew circles lazily on his stomach. He placed a hand on soft, white hair, stroking the other’s head in affection for a little before he let it fall down the others temper, finger gliding over sharp cheekbones, picking up some of the as he lit his hand slide down. A blunt fingernail gingerly scraping over swollen lips, before pushing the finger inside, letting the tongue lap up the salty fluid stuck on his finger.

Komaeda sucked on the skin inside his mouth lazily, drool spilling because he couldn’t close his mouth properly over the other’s skin, moaning at the combined taste that was Hinata’s sweat and cum. The finger suddenly curling against his tongue, the rest of the hand digging into his chin, forcing him to look up. The hard stare coming from green eyes made him moan, feeling hot and vulnerable under the demanding gaze

“You must be so hard right now, Komaeda- _kun_.” The brunet’s grin only widening when he heard a small whimper breathe past his palm. Hinata removed his hand from the heat, ordering the boy to stand up. He wasn’t done with the white haired male yet, how could he when his face was practically begging for him to _fuck_ him. Needy hands clutched against Hinata’s white shirt, using it for support to get off from the couch, pressing his slim figure against him desperately.

Komaeda’s lips inched closer towards the slightly smaller male, pressing his neglected boner against his hips, moaning loudly at the contact. Not having the patient for the other to initiate the kiss, He pressed his lips firmly against Hinata’s, tongue lapping against the other’s bottom lip, sucking it in between his lips greedily as he bit on it gently.

Hinata let his hand glide over the trembling body pressed against him, tugging at the white shirt, urging him to break the kiss for a second so he could remove it from his slim body. The fabric haphazardly being thrown over the couch, as they quickly continued the kiss, Hinata dominating it as he teasingly rubbed his tongue over the roof of the other’s mouth, receiving a giggly moan. Komaeda was _so_ ticklish, he noted when he let feather light touches glide over the other’s naked torso, feeling the muscles contract and shiver underneath his fingertips.

Hands finally setting on the globes of Komaeda’s ass, squeezing into the soft tissue. He had seen a couple of brief glances from the rare times he wasn’t wearing the oversized coat, and _damn_ , the boy had a fine ass. The fondling of his hand caused the white haired male to break the kiss, looking into Hinata’s eyes pleadingly. “Hi- Hajime…” He watched a drop of drool sliding over pink lips as he heard the boy moan against him, Komaeda being unsure if he should press against him to rub his erection against his hips, or press back into the fondling hands.

The boy moaning against him hotly made Hinata’s head spin, wanted more, so much _more_. He broke the kiss, getting a protesting whimper as he licked the other’s ear, whispering ‘bedroom’ inside it before sucking on the earlobe.

They stumbled over the floor, hitting a wall every now and then, lips never leaving the other’s mouth. Lucky for Hinata, the dorm room was entirely leveled. The kitchen and livingroom, bathroom and a single bedroom. Komaeda was one of the lucky students who had his own place, while Hinata had to share the living- and bathroom.

A wooden door flung open, loudly hitting the wall on contact, but they paid it no mind. The white haired male firmly pushed against the mattress of his bed, Hinata following his every move, not wanting to miss the others skin against him. Komaeda lay sprawled on the bed, shirtless, his pants hanging low on his hips, growing very tight around his groin. Hinata wanted to see more of the flushed pale skin, swiftly unbuttoning the other’s pants, nearly ripping the fabric off from his legs.

The blue and white checkered boxers were sporting a large, wet spot in the middle, making the cotton cling lovingly against the other’s erection. The sight made Hinata hungry, hand gliding over the large bump. “ _Ooh_...” Komaeda’s mouth hung open as he pushed his hips against the warmth of the hand that was cupping his erection, mewling in pleasure. “P-please, ahn, please H-Hajime.”

Deciding that he teased the other enough, he slowly took off the checkered boxers, dick springing free from its confinement. The tip was oozing pre-cum as the flushed flesh twitch proudly in the air. Hinata lets a finger fall over a drop of the liquid that was being created at the tip, smearing it as he let his hand glide down, tracing over a vein as he did. The sounds of choked moans sounding as encouragement as he went on lower, over the other’s ball, pressing against his perineum before he let the finger circle around the other’s quivering, pink hole. It looked so inviting, feeling the heat radiate against his hand as he inched closer.

A tentative lick was all it need to make Komaeda scream in surprise, his hips jerking up at the sudden contact. Hinata let his saliva wetting the ring of muscle white coaxing it with the tip of his tongue, prodding it teasingly before flattening his tongue against it, tasting the delicious skin effectively. In the process slender hands had gripped into brown hair, digging into it harshly as if he was afraid the heat would leave, moans continuously spilling over his lips.

Nothing the other was close to climaxing, he deciding to take revenge on the boy for his previous action, Hinata quickly withdrew, seeing his cock twitch in frustration, Komaeda whimpering pathetically under him. He looked around, he must’ve lube _somewhere_ , right? He looked at the boy, trying to get his attention as he leaned over him, whispering into his ear. “Lube?” The simple word made Komaeda shiver heavily, as he breathed a soft ‘nightstand’ against the other’s skin.

Hinata got up, taking a big step before being met with the small, wooden stand, opening the drawer do hard the contents moved inside of it. A clear bottle of lube was lying next to a silicone purple vibrator. Eyebrows shooting up at the sight, he let his fingers glide over the smooth surface of the rod, an angled curve at the end. a needy moan brought him back to the task at hand, as he grabbed the translucent bottle. ‘Maybe _next_ time.’ He hummed as he let the electronic lay inside the drawer, climbing up on the bed, straddling Komaeda. “Aren’t you a well-prepared _dirty_ boy?” Hinata snickered as he coated his fingers with the sticky substance, feeling cocky with how much control he had over the pale boy.

A gasp of ‘sorry’ left Komaeda’s lips as he raised his hips, coaxing the brunet to just get on with it already. Sliding a slicked finger of his hole, not pushing it in yet, he teased the hole. “…How impatient.” He bit back a moan, his own voice harsh and dark, sounding foreign to his own ears. “Please-“ Before he could finish his begging, the finger was moved through the tight muscle, invading the delirious heat inside. “ _Ooooh_ ~” the finger inched inside, prodding and feeling against the hot walls.

He felt his hand moving more smoothly after a while, urging in another finger gently. He tried to look for the spot he _knew_ was there, thanking his biology lessons for that, as he curled his fingers up deep inside the other, looking for his prostate. A borderline scream left Komaeda, signaling that he had found it. “F-Fuck…” His voice sounded coarse, not being able to control the noises leaving from his lips, he looked up at Hinata, anticipating his next move.

A grin spread on his cheeks when he noticed the gray orbs staring more _through_ him than at him, unfocused and teary from pleasure. “It feels good when I press right here, doesn’t it.” To emphasize his words, he pushed his fingers harshly against said spot, abusing the nerves. The boy was so loud, the sounds moving against his ears like silk. He wanted to hear _more_.

He removed his hand, drenching his palm with more of the odorless liquid from the bottle, before quickly smothering it over his dick. Hinata’s patient growing thinner by the second as he positioned himself against Komaeda, giving him on last warning before pushing the head inside.

He could feel his mouth falling open, feel the vibration of what much be a moan leave his throat, but the only sound being heard was the loud ringing inside of his ears. His eyesight went blurry for a bit, body not being able to process the heat that he was being engulfed in. The body beneath him was shivering vigorously, vibrating deliciously underneath Hinata’s hands as he pressed his entire length inside slowly.

A shaky breath left him, not realizing he was holding it in the first place, when he was balls deep inside Komaeda. The boy was tight, hugging and pulsing around his cock just perfectly. He stilled, letting him adjust to the size inside of him, as he regained his vision. The ringing in his ear subduing, taking place for gasps and whimpers instead. A hand removing his death grip on the other’s hip, he moved to his member to tug lazily at it, wanting him to feel just as good as he did. The expression of discomfort slowly turning one of pleasure as the moans raised in volume, eyes opening, pleadingly looking into green.

“God, Nagito. You’re so- _aah,_ tight.” Slowly twitching his hips, rocking against him, letting the other get used to the movement. “I want to… f-fuck you so hard right now.” He breathed the encouraging words to Komaeda, slowly inching out from the heat, just to snap his hips back again gently. Illegible words spilling from pale lips, sounding an awful lot like ‘Hajime’, ‘yes’ and ‘so good’. The pace gradually being picked up, driving faster and faster into the heat underneath him until he was practically ramming his body against him. Komaeda’s dick bouncing with every hard thrust forward, a loud gasp leaving him every time he was being filled with Hinata’s thick cock.

He angled his thrusts up, pushing upwards instead of forwards now, grabbing the others hips and levitating his slim hips in the air. Komaeda could feel the head of the other’s cock hitting his prostate spot on, the hardness of the metal ball only giving him more stimulation as he let out a silent scream. Hands grabbing the sheets next to his head as he let Hinata pound himself into him, seeing stars every time he hit the bundle of nerves. He couldn’t stop his body from shuddering, eyes rolling back as every muscle in his body contracted, climaxing with a shout that was _surely_ heard by the neighboring students. Cum splattering on his chest and chin because of the weird angle Hinata was holding him in.

Feeling the hot muscles clamp down on his dick, Hinata stared at Komaeda’s face, not wanting to miss the delightful sight in front of him, as he came deep inside the other. Cum filling the other boy up as some of it leaked out with every harsh, last thrust.

Hinata stilled, pulling out the wetness, cum dripping out of the flushed muscle. He let the other’s hips fall back down on the mattress, dropping his own body next to him, closing his eyes and listening to both theirs shaky breaths as they came down from their high. He registered an angry knocking against the wall in the distance, probably one of the other students who lived in the same complex building. Hinata just grinned proudly at this, that _he_ caused the other boy to be so loud.

Komaeda moved, drooping an arm over Hinata’s still clothed chest, playing with the buttons as if disappointed it was still on. He totally forgot to remove it in the heat of the moment. His hand covered the pale fingers fidgeting with his shirt, squeezing affectionately. Komaeda moved closer, wincing in discomfort when doing so, to lay his head on the crook of the other’s neck while whispering into his ear.

“Hinata-kun sure is _big_ ” He noted because of the soreness in his rear.

Hajime just laughed lazily, placing a hand over white locks, twirling them in-between his fingers. His eyes closing as he felt the other boy’s gentle breathing on him, already drifted off into unconsciousness. Hinata decided to do the same, worries about what happened could wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /I totally imagine Hinata being into this kind of stuff./


	2. Silicone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t get a reaction, it looked like Komaeda was in a trance, looking at his body. A finger slid down towards his groin, and he could see the boy on top of him to breath harder, pink tongue darting out to wet his lips as he inched closer and-

He woke up into darkness, feeling a warmth go through his body. He adjusted his eyes sleepily, what time was it anyway, and why did he woke up feeling so _hot_? He was met with a blushing Komaeda staring at his body, a slender finger rubbing over his abs. His shirt was now fully opened, making his skin shiver in the cold air.  When did the boy unbuttoned him, and how long had he been staring at him? “…What are you doing?” Hinata’s voice sounded rough from just waking up, and probably the noises he made a couple of hours ago.

He didn’t get a reaction, it looked like Komaeda was in a trance, looking at his body. A finger slid down towards his groin, and he could see the boy on top of him to breath harder, pink tongue darting out to wet his lips as he inched closer and-

Hinata stilled his hand on the bottom of his stomach, making the boy jump at the realization that he was awake. “You’re staring,” He said mockingly, enjoying the other taking his time of composing himself before a sheepish grin settled on his features.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t help it… Hinata-kun looks so handsome naked.” How could the boy sound so sensual and look so cute at the same time? “Pervert.” Komaeda laughed innocently, pointing a questioning finger at himself as if he was unsure the accusation was thrown at him.

“Yes you, I saw your vibrator, y’know.” This seemed to catch the white haired male off guard, stuttering at the observation. He was about to explain _why_ he had it, just to stop because it would only make him more embarrassed. “I bet you played with it a lot… that’s why I was able to prepare yourself so easily.” The stutter leaving pale lips was priceless to Hinata, laughing loudly at the other’s now red face. He loved teasing his friend, but his luck would cause him to avoid awkward situations, until now.

Hinata sat up, looming over the other as his eyes squinted in mischief. “What felt better, my cock or the piece of plastic?” He couldn’t help the devilish grin forming on his lips as he inched closer, Komaeda subconsciously leaning back, as if he was scared. “Well… you of course.” His voice sounded soft and feeble, the blush still dusted on his cheeks from the sudden attack. He pushed Hinata against the chest halfheartedly, as if he wanted him to back down. The animalist look on his face only making the white haired boy look more scared.

Hinata reached towards his ear, softly whispering in it as he breathed against the skin. “Are you sure?” A shudder went down Komaeda’s spine, holding back a moan at the sudden closeness of the other. “Why don’t we find out… hm?” Hinata suddenly pushed the male into the bed, a surprised gasp left him as his back hit the mattress. Hinata’s hand was sprawled over his pale chest, keeping him down effectively. “Don’t make it harder than it is and try to get up, okay.” He warned him, not really sure what he would do when the other didn’t oblige, but the words seemed to do enough to let him relax against the sheets.

Hinata got up towards the nightstand the second time that day and opened the drawer, looking at the vibrator which was still patiently laying there, as if it was waiting for him. The soft, purple silicone felt cool against his fingers as he picked it up and gave it a good one over. It was slim and curves, the angle of the plastic would probably do a great job at reaching the prostate. Underneath the device were multiple buttons, one to turn it on and off, and two to change the intensity. He wondered how high the thing could go as he gripped the electronic tighter. He was going to make sure he would never want to use the thing again, he grinned at his devious plan as he moved back to the bed.

Komaeda was still obediently lying on the bed, only daring to move his eyes to inspect his every move. Hinata padded down the bed to try and find the bottle of lube he left _somewhere_ last time and found it curled up by the sheets. The plastic still felt sticky from the last time he used it, he was particularly messy with the liquid inside it last time, he noted as he tried to open the cap.

Slicking his fingers with the lube first, he went straight towards Komaeda’s opening, not feeling the need to wait for his affirmation this time. Komaeda _yelped_ , the noise sounded awfully cute as he tried to relax his body for the intruding finger that was poking inside of him. He was still loose from last time, and Hinata could’ve sworn he still felt some of his cum deep inside of him. He didn’t know why, but he got extremely aroused by that fact as if the sperm marked what was his.

Komaeda started to mewl and gasp under him when he entered his second finger, prodding around his prostate teasingly. The body under him started to shake against the bed, his hips raising a little as if to push the fingers against the spot he wanted. “Beg for it…” The command was short and simple, but it left a shudder run down Hinata’s body as he noticed how demanding his voice sounded.

The male underneath him opened his eyes slowly, gray looking up at him pleading as he rolled his hips in one last attempt to get the pleasure he wanted. “P-Please Hinata-kun.” The sentence was so soft and unsure, Hinata barely heard it, but he deemed it enough to press his fingers forward to press against the other’s prostate harshly. Komaeda simply moaned at the action, finally receiving the attention he wanted when he let out a disappointing whimper when he felts the fingers retreat from him.

He was about to voice his concern for not begging properly when he felt the slick piece of silicone prodding at his entrance. Hinata had slicked the toy with lube when Komaeda wasn’t paying attention. The surprise noises coming from him worth the struggle to pour the lube into the device with one hand. He slowly moved his hand, letting the toy move inside of the other smoothly. The curve was pointed up so it would immediately touch the bundle of nerves when it was shoved up into him deep enough.

He prodded around a little discomfortably with the plastic, unsure of what to do with it exactly when he moved it in all the way. A sharp gasp told him he found the spot again and he rubbed the head of the toy against it manually. He had a great few of the other in this position, completely nude, cock leaking and the white of his skin completely flush. It’s like his entire body was blushing, and it looked adorable.

He pushed the on button, bringing the vibrator to life. The buzzing sounded muffled and his fingers started to itch a little at the vibration on the hilt. Komaeda seemed to be in heaven when the thing got turned on, though, as he threw his head back in a pleasurable moan.

He seemed to enjoy the sharp vibrations flush against his prostate, as he gasped for air, trying not to choke with the lack of oxygen. Hinata pushed the button ‘up’, making the buzzing sound more prominent. A buckle of the other’s hips and a hand shooting up to cover his mouth was the reaction he got. Komaeda looked so vulnerable now, and he loved every second of it. He would’ve _never_ dreamt to toy with someone like this, and his cock was stirring at the sight. With his unoccupied hand, he lazily started to jerk himself off while looking at the withering male under him.

He wanted to see the other struggle more, he decided as he pushed the up button again, making it go to the third setting. He wondered how many settings it had as he pushed the vibrator up against the other’s prostate. Komaeda started to move his arms now, clenching around his wrist as if he wanted it to move out. So this was getting a little too much pleasure for him, right? “Don’t… move.” He breathed out, only stroking himself faster at the shudder of the other. The white haired boy _tried_ to reply, but the words falling from his mouth were pure gibberish, and he couldn’t understand a word he was saying.

A hard push of the vibrator made Komaeda scream, climaxing suddenly while his entire body started to shake, almost as feverously as the vibrator inside of him. Hinata kept the toy there, even though the other was already cumming as he tugged at his own cock harder.

Hinata came hard against the struggling boy, finally removing the plastic from deep inside of him turning it off before throwing it away. Komaeda let out a moan of relief, the torment on his prostate finally over as his cock stilled. The brunet laid down on the bed, relishing the shallow breathing of the boy next to him as he rubbed a pale cheek, accidently smearing some of the cum that was on his hand on his face.

The other didn’t seem to notice, though, so he didn’t bother to apologize. He liked Komaeda’s face covered in cum, anyway. He laughed at his inner monologuing, attracting the attention of the other boy by doing so. Komaeda looked confused at the sudden laughter, not getting the joke at all. The brunet just shushed him by running a thumb over his lip, smiling at him while doing so. “That was fun, wasn’t it?”

The white haired boy nodded at his statement, scooting closer towards him so their bodies were pushed against each other. His hand was tugging at his open shirt, disappointed he forgot to remove it for the second time, as he pressed his face against Hinata’s chest, mumbling against the skin.

“I still liked Hinata-kun better.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Hinata loves a begging Komaeda./


	3. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He noticed the pink plastic laying on the sheets, and he thought back about last night. About how to now sleeping boy next to him was withering in pleasure. He smiled at the thought, feeling a little proud of forcing out those noised from Komaeda. He grabbed the purple toy, intending to move it to the nightstand, but he stilled with the smoothness in his hand.

Hinata was woken up by a ray of sunshine covering his face, eyes blinking slowly into consciousness. He forgot where he was for a second, not recognizing the lamp on the ceiling before lazily looking around, settling his gaze on the sleeping form next to him. White stands sprawled over equally white sheets, a peaceful expression on the sleeping boy next to him.

Oh, yeah. He thought. _That_ happened. He stretched his arms, letting his mind wander about the activities they did last night. It sure wasn’t planned, but it was a refreshing break from his usual boring life. Besides, he hadn’t enjoyed himself like that in a long time. He outstretched his hand to brush away white hair that had fallen over Komaeda’s face, a finger brushing against his slightly agape lips before he let his arm fall into the mattress again, hitting something hard and _sticky_.

He noticed the pink plastic laying on the sheets, and he thought back about last night. About how to now sleeping boy next to him was withering in pleasure. He smiled at the thought, feeling a little proud of forcing out those noised from Komaeda. He grabbed the purple toy, intending to move it to the nightstand, but he stilled with the smoothness in his hand.

Curiosity grew with the hard plastic in his hand, moving it around, looking at it intently. How did it work anyway? Komaeda had told him he preferred him over the toy, but the look on his face had stated otherwise. Did it feel _that_ good? He looked over at the boy next to him, sleeping peacefully, the bottle of lube lying next to him almost mockingly. Grabbing it with the same intention to put them both away so he could snuggle with the other in peace-. He shook his head, he didn’t know what was worse, debating whether he would want to stick the toy up his ass, or to snuggle with his friend.

The two items in his hands were almost insulting him, growing heavier against his fingers by the second. A sigh of defeat left his lips once he decided that curiosity had won over instincts. His body almost unconsciously opening the cap of the lube, pouring it against his fingers. He reconsidered his decision for a second, before just going on with it so he could take a shower afterwards.

He started to push one of the now slicked fingers inside, throwing a look to the sleeping Komaeda next to him, fingers twitching in excitement and anxiety. It felt weird, not really getting any pleasure out of it. One finger soon became two, and Hinata was growing impatient, scissoring the fingers inside to make room for the next step. His body started to sweat at the action, a warmth growing in the pit of his stomach.

He decided that that was enough preparation and messily coated the plastic in lube, pushing it in slowly. He couldn’t help but whimper at the fullness inside of him. It felt foreign, and not pleasurable at all, painful even.

He turned up the device, the low buzzing sounding loud to his ears as he tried to keep quiet as to not wake the other up. Moving the vibrator inside, he tried to look for that spot that made Komaeda scream last time, he had to have it too, right? Wiggling it inside, trying to get it in as deep as possible, he tried to think away the discomfort by biting on his lip. He was a second away from removing the toy and pretend nothing ever happened before a spark jolted through his spine, a warmth coiling inside of his body as his hips pushed up involuntary. He slapped his hand over his mouth just too late, letting a yelp roll over his tongue, filling the quietness of the room.

Komaeda’s eyes snapped open at the sound, looking up a little disorient while he was waking up slowly. Eyes fell on the naked male next to him, but the fact that he was nude didn’t attract his attention. “W-What are you-“ He looked surprised, but a flash of arousal was clearly visible in his eyes. Hinata snapped his legs close at the sudden sound as if trying to hide whatever was going on. He didn’t want the other to see.

Komaeda rubbed his eyes lazily as if he thought he were still dreaming. Pulling together all the confident he had he crawled towards the brunet, placing a hand on his knee and slowly urging him to open his legs so he could drink in the erotic sight. The lustful stare in his gray eyes made Hinata uncomfortable, trying to think of a way to brush this off as a misunderstanding, gears in his head turning to find a fitting excuse.

A finger ran over the tip of the brunet’s dick, snapping his thoughts back to the situation at hand. He teased the metal that was there for a little before running his hand down, gliding across the shaft. Hinata bit back a moan at the gentle action, as Komaeda moved on, maneuvering his hand over his balls, stopping at the hilt of the toy that was buzzing softly inside of Hinata. “May I?”

The brunet snapped his head sideways, too embarrassed to look into the dark eyes in front of him. His expression looked almost dangerous but he kind enough to ask him for permission. Hinata nodded, retreating the hand that was still around the plastic so the other’s fingers could take its place around the buzzing silicone.

Pale fingers moved the plastic inside, wiggling it expertly inside. Pressing the tip of the toy against his prostate by accident, milking out a loud moan from the brunet. A sly smile danced on pale lips as he turned up the intensity, the buzzing growing louder inside of Hinata. “F-Fuck…” His voice sounded raspy, biting back another moan as the vibrator was being pushed inside of him. It was embarrassing, to say the least, but damn did it feel good.

A warm wetness against his dick made his eyes snap open, watching Komaeda lick on the tip as if it was the sweetest treat. A hand shot into the white strands, almost pushing the other’s head down onto his cock. He was so eager, desperate to feel more of this pleasure, and Komaeda happily obliged, slowly inching his lips over his cock, hollowing his cheeks as he _sucked_. Hinata noted a slender hand moving towards his backside, a whimper vibrating against his skin as fingers disappeared from his sight, behind Komaeda’s back.

The sucking became more sloppily, drool falling down the other’s chin as he ran his tongue over the shaft while his other hand pressed a button on the vibrator, making the toy vibrate more violently inside of Hinata. The was a last lick on the tip of his cock before he sat up, positioning himself over him, a soft kiss was shared before he dropped his hips down.

Komaeda sank into him, a flash of heat forming around his body. He couldn’t stop the almost too _high_ -pitched mewl leaving his throat, throwing his head back against the headboard with a loud thud. The white haired male leaned forward, the wetness of his tongue lapping out on his neck before going towards his ear, whispering lowly in it. “Hnn, Hajime… I can feel the vibrations from here-.” The boy actually _purred_ against his shoulder, a shuddering moan followed after the sentence when he clenched around him.

He moved his hand backwards, grabbing the vibrator that was deep inside of Hinata, and moved it out slowly at the same time he moved up from his cock, only to plunge it deep inside again when he rammed his hips down. He grabbed Komaeda’s waist, squeezing into the skin harshly as he guided him to move harder. Relishing in the moans from the white haired boy on top of him.

It was too much for the brunet, the vibrator hitting his prostate with each flick of the wrist, the heat around his dick excruciating and _delicious,_ and the look of utter bliss mixed with concentration of Komaeda made him almost cum then and there. With the last strength he had in his body, he squeezed his fist around the other’s dick, the flesh twitching happily at the contact.

They were a mess, moans and screams of each other’s name filling the small room, the temperature rose, but they were still clawing at each other in desperations to feel the heat of the other’s skin. Sloppy wet kisses were shared, tongues battling messily with drool pouring down their skins. This was so wrong, but it felt so _right_. He wanted to drown into the warmth of the other, to never let this moment pass.

With one last angled thrust of the vibrator, hitting his prostate, and the warmth of the boy on top of him enveloping him, Hinata came. The loud moan leaving his lips startled Komaeda a little, twitching on his lap as he quickened the pace, only to cum on his stomach a few bounces later. Lucky for him, Komaeda used the last of his strength to remove the vibrator, swiftly pressing the off button as he pushed his head against his chest, breathing heavy.

Hinata lazily embraced the boy on top of him, holding him close in his arms as he wheezed, snuggling the drenched body in front of him. “We should really take a shower.” Komaeda’s shoulders shook with laughter, nodding into the other’s skin. “Yeah, but… can we stay like this for a little longer, Hinata-kun?” The brunet just tightened his grip as an answer, kissing him on the head.

The silence was comfortable, listening to the trees rustling outside, feeling the other’s heartbeat against his skin. The pale boy in his arms started to move uncomfortable, looking up shyly, not sure whether he should as the question that was dancing on his lips. Uncertainty took over, though, as he whispered the words so lowly, Hinata barely heard them. “C-Can we still stay friends after all this…?”

The brunet sighed “No.” He felt fingers dig into his shoulder, the body in front of him slumped, face hiding behind white locks. Hinata grabbed the other by the chin, kissing him sweetly. Komaeda looked at him in confusion, tears brimming in his eyes. “But we can try to be more, instead.” His heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of him, Komaeda’s lips turned into the most genuine smile he’d ever seen, eyes squinting close lovingly, still shining from tears a blush dusted his cheeks. He put his palm against the flush cheeks, running a thumb over the skin, smiling just as sheepishly back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Curiosity killed the Hinata./

**Author's Note:**

> 8k of smut without any plot... not sure if is should feel bad or proud. *hides*
> 
> Also, I'd like to apologize if it's not as good as the first chapter, I really tried my best but I felt really stumped on this chapter, I might redo it in the future since I'm not too happy about it.  
>  
> 
> All critique is welcome, English isn't my native language so my apologies for some of the mistakes.


End file.
